Naruto's Fiery Red Harem
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, HAREM AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! When Naruto learns a new jutsu that allows him to travel between different dimensions, what do you think he'll use the power for? My debut story.


**Naruto's Fiery Red Harem**

Deep in the village of Konoha, lived a young man with yellow blonde hair and cute little whsikers on his cheeks. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His dream was to become the leader of his village, also known as the Hokage. In time, he achieved this goal and became well-known throughout the Shinobi World as the "God of Shinobi."

And being the most powerful man in the Shinobi World, he was adored by many women. However, Naruto was very picky. He only chose women with the creamiest white skin and brightest red hair. Eventually, the young Hokage learned a new jutsu that allowed him to travel between different dimensions to other universes. This was the forbidden technique known as "**Jik****ū sōsa ****no ****jutsu****." **

Naruto traveled as many dimensions as he could, trying to find the perfect red-haired woman to become his wife. He found one woman in his world and three other women who fit his taste perfectly. Since he could not choose between any of these gorgeous women, he decided to make them all his mistresses and set his goal to have a harem with all four of them.

Naruto's first mistress was Queen **Sara** from the Roran Kingdom of the Land of Wind. Sara had grown fond of Naruto's expanding power, and sought to become his true love after he saved her from an attempted assassination.

Naruto's second mistress was an S-class Mage from the _Fairy Tale _universe named **Erza Scarlet**. Erza was a master of seduction, and fell in love with Naruto after he peeped on her in the hot springs of the town of Rosemary, where Naruto stayed for a while during his visit to that universe.

**Rias Gremory** was a pure-blooded devil from the _High School DxD _universe. She recently broke up with her ex-boyfriend, Issei Hyondou, because she was sick and tired of his perverted ways. Soon, she began to regret it and became sad and depressed for several months. When Naruto transfered to her high school for a few months until moving back to Konoha, she developed feelings for him and always stayed loyal to him, despite the fact that he moved away after only 5 months at her high school.

When Naruto visited the world of _Gurren Lagann_, a certain someone who caught his eye was the 14-year old vixen named **Yoko Littner**. Her large breasts had him drooling when he first saw her. Unfortunately, her boyfriend Kamina saw Naruto staring at Yoko's breasts, and became so jealous that he challenged Naruto to a fight. Kamina's temper and lack of planning made him lose to the young Hokage, and since then, Yoko left the poor blue-haired man in hopes that Naruto would not be perverted like Kamina. But eventually, she realizes that she was so wrong.

When Naruto returned to Konoha, he brought all 4 of the red-haired ladies to meet each other. There, he revealed his dream to polyamary all 4 of them and to have a harem with them every week. The girls, at first, were disgusted and even started to fight each other for Naruto's affections. But his stubbornness did not let him choose, and the 4 girls were a bit upset of his perverted ways. But in time, they learned to get along and even agreed to share Naruto and allow him to choose who he wants to sleep with every night. After a few months, all 4 of them agreed to have a harem with Naruto on his 18th birthday.

"Oh boy! Today's the day! My harem begins tonight!" Naruto woke up feeling pumped and excited for his birthday orgy tonight. He made him ramen noodles and ate them quickly before heading to his office. The day was October 10th, and the day of Naruto's 18th birthday. He greeted his friends down in the street, then headed for the Hokage's office at the top of the Hokage Monument.

There, Naruto found the last surviving Sannin, **Tsunade**, waiting for him at the top. "Naruto! Where have you been?!" Tsunade said in a loud, husky voice. "Sorry, Granny. I slept in and forgot about today." Naruto replied in an apologetic tone. "Well come inside. It's time to get to work."

Tsunade was assigned to be Naruto's supervisor until Naruto reached the full age of maturity, which was 18. Naruto wanted her to retire already because he felt like a real adult now. "Hey Granny. When are you going to let me off the training wheels? I'm already 18, ya know?" Tsunade responded calmly to her pupil's question. "You'll get rid of me eventually. But for now, just enjoy your birthday party." She opens the door to Naruto's main office. "Have fun, Mr. Hokage." Tsunade smirks and closes the doors behind him.

Inside, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his 4 beautiful redheaded girlfriends standing in his office and smiling towards him. Sara wore a pink kimono, Erza wore a blue one, Rias wore a green kimono and Yoko wore a white kimono.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" They all said in unison. Naruto was speechless. He was smiling slightly and a blush of red ran across just above his nose. "Heh heh. You guys shouldn't have." Naruto's smile broadened and he slowly walked towards his desk, where all the girls were sitting on.

Rias brought out a small cake from the mini-fridge in the corner of the office. "I baked this for you from scratch." She said happily. Naruto was even happier. "Wow. Thanks, Rias." He smiled she sets down the cake, then hugs her.

Erza stepped forward and handed Naruto a small box all wrapped up. "Happy birthday, you sexy jinchuriki." She said in a steamy and seductive voice. Naruto felt his blood rushing and his face turned a red hue slightly lighter than Rias' red hair shade. "T-thanks, Erza." He opened the box and saw some special Raijin kunai, the same ones his dad and Tobirama Senju used. "Whoa. I thought these were all gone." Erza smirked and replied. "Well, I have my ways of finding stuff that you like." She licks her lips seductively at Naruto and his dick already starts to harden.

"Awww, don't get too excited yet. I have a gift for you too." Sara said happily, and then steps forward towards Naruto. Sara gave Naruto a rectangular cardboard box, which he opened. Inside, the young Hokage saw a custom-made Hokage robe like his father's, but black with orange flames. Naruto's eyes widened and he tries it on, and it fit him like a glove. "Wow, Sara. Thank you." He smiles. Sara giggles and hugs him, then kisses him on the cheek. "You're welcome, Lord Hokage." She gives him a slight wink, and Naruto's dick stiffens up even more.

Last, but certainly not least, Yoko steps forward and offers Naruto her gift. "Ummm, Yoko... I don't see it anywhere." Naruto laughs slightly. Yoko smirks evilly. "It's hidden between 2 orbs in this room. You gotta find them." She says seductively. "Hmmm..." Naruto think for a while, then a light bulb appears over his head. He places his hand inside Yoko's cleavage and digs around for his present. Yoko moans slightly, and it gets louder the more Naruto tries to find his gift. Then, Naruto feels a fat stack of paper and pulls it out. Naruto takes a look at his gift. "Oh my Jashin! A fat stack of discount coupons for Ichiraku Ramen's!" Yoko smiled and giggled. "t was the least I could do for you, Naruto-kun." She grabs his head and hugs it into her chest. Naruto's nose starts to bleed once her large breasts impacted on his face.

"Wow, girls. This is amazing. I-I don't know how I could possible repay all of you." Naruto said innocently, almost having completely forgotten about his harem. "Well, there's one more present we all can give to you together." Erza said sweetly, reminding Naruto of his final birthday present. Suddenly, Naruto's head turns to Sara, who kisses him passionately. Naruto leans on his Hokage desk while Rias goes down and unzips his orange and black pants. Yoko works to unzip Naruto's jacket while Erza rubs Naruto's chest gently, teasing him slightly. Naruto groans as his mistresses work to pleasure him.

After Naruto was halfway undressed, the girls all work to undress each other. Rias starts by slowly unhooking Yoko's bra and pull down her shorts, causing her to moan slightly. Erza kisses Sara's neck while removing her royal robes to show her curvy figure and large C cup breasts. Naruto's dick stiffens up and he eventually removes his underwear. The girls then trade-off partners. Erza and Rias take each other's uniforms off, kissing each other passionately and rubbing each other's large DD breasts while doing so. Yoko pulls down her shorts and strips Sara even further, taking off Sara's panties and sensually rubbing her stomach. The girls all moaned slightly as they got naked for their master. "So, girls... what do you say we take this to the Hokage's Bedroom?" Naruto said with a smirk running across his face, once all four girls were completely naked like he was. "Okay." The girls said sweetly, and followed him to the room next door."

In the Hokage's Bedroom, there was a king-sized bed with the softest pillows and smoothest sheets ever. Naruto took Erza first and liued on the bed with her. "Erza-chan, you ready for a wild time?" Naruto said in a dirty tone. "You bet your sweet ass I am." Erza replied very seductively. Yoko, Sara and Rias all joined the two on the bed and started to fondle each other.

Naruto locked lips with Erza and their tongues wrestled inside their mouths like luchadors. Naruto lied on his back and Erza layed her breasts on his face. Naruto teased her, sucking and pinching her nipples, causing Erza to squeal in delight. Downstairs, Rias couldn't hold back anymore and started to lick the tip of Naruto's hard member. She then took it all in her mouth at once, deep-throating it and moaning through. _"Mmm, it's sooo tasty." _ The young demon thought to herself. "Awww, sweetie. Let me help you out." Erza went down to Naruto's gents and started to suck on his testicles while Rias continued to blow the young blonde. Naruto groaned in ecstacy and he felt a huge shock of pleasure crawl up his body. Yoko was in a 69 position with Sara, both girls moaning, licking and fingering each others' cunts while Naruto watched in excitement. Seeing Sara and Yoko fool around like that made Naruto climax after a few moments. All the seed got on and into Erza and Rias' mouths. The two girls licked the cum off each others' faces and tongues, giggling and moaning, as Naruto stared at them the same way Jiraiya would.

"Is that all you got, Naruto? I thought the Hokage would have more energy than that." Erza said, eager for more of her boyfriend's cum. "Oh I'm not done, babe." Naruto looked to Rias and Sara, who were playing around with Yoko. "Mmm, Yoko... what's your most sensetive area?" Rias said. "Ummm..." Yoko was a bit shy about saiying it, because she worried that Naruto would find it weird. She looked down to her shoulder. Rias smirked. "Ooohhh, someone's a waki." Sara said, eager to taste some of Yoko. Yoko blushed, and put her arms over and behind her head. Rias went to Yoko's left side while Sara stayed on the left. Naruto watched to see what the three girls would do. Sara and Rias started to deeply sniff Yoko's armpits, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Naruto's dick grew hard in excitement, not knowing he even had a waki fetish. Then Rias and Sara start licking Yoko's armpits, slobbering them with their saliva, which made Yoko yell out in absolute pleasure. "Oh God! It feels sooo gooood!" She yelled in pure ecstacy. Naruto was masturbating hard already, and felt the need to cum. The two girls moved out of the way for Naruto to exploit his new fetish. He went to Yoko's left side, whose arms were still over her head, and came on her left armpit. "Mmm, get the other one too!" She said desperately. The blonde Hokage went to her right side and came on her right armpit as well, then Sara and Rias went back and licked the cum and drool right off Yoko's armpits. "Wow... is ther eanything you guys won't do?" Naruto said to Erza. "We'll do whatever you want to do, no matter how weird or extreme it is." She said, winking at him. "Anything huh?" Naruto said, thinking.

After the two girls finished up with Yoko, they decided to crave for Naruto's cock. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Sara said lustfully. "No, Naruto-kun! I'm much hornier for you!" Said Rias. Yoko crawled over to Naruto and stole him from the two women, kissing him passionately, reaching down and stroking his dick. Erza laughed at the four of them. "Wow, you guys are wild. But that's just how I like it." She said as she licked her lips. Naruto pulled away from his kiss with Yoko. "I wanna fuck all four of you together." The blonde Hokage said evilly. "How? There's four of us and only one of you." Said Sara. Naruto smirked and formed a hand sign, then yelled. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created three extra clones for the perfect amount of fun.

In a matter of seconds, the Sixth Hokage's four mistresses were getting fucked hard and fast. Erza had her legs spread far in a 80 degree V-shape and was being pounded wildly in missionary style by the original Naruto. Sara took it in doggy style from the first clone and fingered her pussy while the clone fucked her at the same time. Rias was riding the second clone in reverse cowgirl position and her boobs were being rubbed and teased while she was fucked. Yoko was getting drilled by the last clone in a spooning position while he french kissed her deeply during their fuck. Eventually, the clones came inside Sara, Yoko and Erza in a matter of minutes, but the original Naruto was still fucking Erza hard and fast. He wanted to enjoy his time with Erza.

The clones disappeared, but the three other girls were not yet satisfied. So, they decided to get involved with Naruto and Erza; Erza was still in her missionary form. Sara sat on Erza's face and frenched with Naruto as he fucked Erza even harder and faster. Rias and Yoko licked Erza's feet and sucked on her toes, eager to get kinky. All this excitement proved too much for Erza, and after several seconds, she squirted an entire fountain right out of her pussy all over her four other partners. Naruto came hard all over his girls, and they all yelled in ecstacy from the juices and cum.

Naruto, now exhausted after cumming at least three times, lied on the bed to catch his breath. Rias smiled at him. "Awww, you can't be done yet. We still haven't given you your treat yet." She smirked. Naruto look confused. "What are you guys gonna do now?" He said, anxious to find out. Yoko smirked at him. "Well, to be honest, our bladders have been full since this morning. And we all can't fit in one toilet, you know." Naruto's smirk returned. "You want me to be your toilet?" Sara laughed. "He's so smart!"

"We'll give you a little preview, sweetie." Erza said as she squatted over Rias, who was lying down. Erza then let out a huge stream of piss all over Rias, who managed to drink some of it. Then, Rias spread her legs apart 80 degrees and Erza did something Naruto would not expect at all. Erza squatted over Rias' crotch and pissed inside Rias' pussy. Rias giggled and moaned as the golden liquid from within Erza entered her glory hole, which felt like ecstacy to her; Rias loved the feeling of her own piss mixing with Erza's piss inside her. Naruto was so horny right now, and he didn't know why. He had no idea he was this kind of pervert. Soon, Erza finished her little escapade. "Did you like seeing that sweetie?" She said lustfully towards the perverted young man. "Yes. I did." Naruto replied, eager to get pissed on himself.

Sara smirked and then squatted down on Naruto's face, while Yoko squatted down over Naruto's crotch. Sara started to piss in Naruto's mouth and moan while doing so, and Yoko started to piss all over Naruto's hard dick. After Yoko finishes, and now unable to contain himself, Naruto pulls Yoko down and penetrates her as she was still on top of him. Yoko yells out in pleasure and starts to ride Naruto's dick. "Ohhh Naruto-kun! It feels so good!" Yelled Yoko. Naruto groaned, and then pulled out, but his dick still close to Yoko's pussy. Naruto then starts to piss inside Yoko's pussy, causing her to moan even louder. "Ohhh yes, Naruto-kun! Piss inside me!" She yelled out in ecstacy. Once Naruto finished, he continued to fuck Yoko again, but much harder and faster now. Sara, Rias and Erza decide to finger each other while watching Naruto and Yoko fuck. All four girls moaned loudly, and came at the same time. Not long after, Naruto came inside Yoko. Naruto's cum and piss mixing inside Yoko's womb felt amazing to the young vixen.

After Yoko got off of the blonde man, to his surprise, Naruto was still hard. He was very surprised by this. Erza and Rias felt to need to be fucked simultaneously, and so did Yoko and Sara. So Naruto made only one clone. "Rias, Erza. I want you two to scissor." Said Naruto. Erza and Rias did as instructed. "Alright. Here I come." Naruto goes under the two women and slides his hard dick inbetween their pussies. Then, Naruto starts thrusting up as Erza and Rias moved their hips in sync with Naruto. Meanwhile, Sara and Yoko layed on top of each other while the clone slid his dick inbetween their pussies as well. "Naruto! Fuck us you dirty little pervert!" Screamed Erza. "Please! We're desperate for your cum!" Shouted Rias. Naruto and the clone fucked the girls even harder and faster, to make sure that they got what they wanted. Rias and Erza continued to grind against Naruto's cock with their pussies, while Yoko and Sara french kissed each other as the clone fucked them. In a matter of minutes, the girls came all at once again. The clone and Naruto came next. The clone's semen shot all over Yoko and Sara's chest, while Naruto's shot into the air, then landed all over Erza and Rias.

Naruto was exhausted, and so were his girls. All four of them kept the harem going from 10 in the morning to 8 at night. They all lied down on the bed and went to sleep. "I love you girls." Said Naruto. "We love you too, Hokage-sama." His mistressed replied back.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to see that his bed was empty. "Was it all just a dream?" He wondered. He went downstairs to the kitchen and saw something he definitely loved. His four beautiful girlfriends were wearing absolutely nothing except aprons and were cooking breakfast for Naruto. "Good morning, Naruto-kun!" They all said in unison. "Wow. This is amazing." Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He sat down in a chair on the table and smiled towards the girls. Once they finished, they set his food on the table. It was a combination of spam, bacon, corned beef, sweet pork sausage, Sunnyside eggs and fried rice. "Wow. This all looks so good. Thank you, girls." He said in gratitude. "You're welcome, Lord Hokage." They each gave his a kiss on his cheeks and ate breakfast with him.


End file.
